Good Boy
by 911Lover
Summary: PWP of Buck and Bobby


Bobby looked up at Buck who had just come into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" Buck asked.

Bobby nodded, "Shut the door, please."

Buck obeyed, shutting the door behind him. Bobby gestured to the seat across from him, indicating Buck should sit. Buck lowered himself into the chair, staring at his captain.

"Do you know why I asked you to come in?"

asked Bobby.

Buck shook his head.

Bobby stood and approached the blonde, "I was thinking we should... Have a little fun."

Buck grinned, knowing exactly what Bobby meant. Sex. They'd been hooking up on occasion for a while now, Buck always eager to please the older man.

"Get down on your knees," Bobby instructed.

Buck did as he was told, sinking to his knees in front of Bobby. He waited as patiently as he could for Bobby to unzip his pants and push them down. Outlined by his black boxers, Bobby's cock was straining and leaving a small damp spot. Buck could no longer wait, yet wanted to taste Bobby. He pulled the boxers down and out of his way, grinning when he saw the cock spring into the air in front of him. Without a word, he took it into his mouth, running his tongue underneath it as he did.

Bobby let out a soft moan, enjoying the warmth and wetness of Bucks mouth. He looked down at the younger man who was sucking on him like a lollipop and felt his dominant side taking over. He'd found early on that, despite Bucks ornery tendencies in the field, when it came to sex, he was submissive. So submissive, that he enjoyed being degraded when they were alone.

"Your mouth feels so good you little whore," Bobby moaned, bucking his hips slightly.

Buck pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth and hummed lightly.

"Oh, fuck."

Buck smirked around the cock in his mouth and moved back down, taking it all in. He felt Bobby's fingers running through his hair, encouraging him to keep going.

"Just like that," Bobby whispered, "Good job."

Buck could feel Bobby starting to tense up and knew what it meant. He pulled back, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't even say it. I know. It's been too long," Bobby said defensively, "Get up. And bend over my desk."

Buck obeyed, bending over the desk. A cool breeze suddenly washed over his ass, letting him know Bobby had pulled down his pants.

"You look so hot, Buck," Bobby said, caressing the smooth skin displayed before him.

Buck wiggled his hips impatiently, just wanting to feel himself being filled. Bobby gave him a light smack on the ass, chuckling as Buck let out a little gasp.

"You need to be patient for once, Buck," Bobby warned, "Or you'll have to be punished."

"Punished how?" Buck teased as he watched Bobby search through the desk drawers.

"You know exactly what will happen," Bobby answered.

Buck did know. He'd learned it fast. The first time he'd disobeyed Bobby at his apartment, Bobby made sure Buck learned to respect him. He had tied up the blonde with rope, teased his cock for almost an hour, made him wear a ball gag the entire time. He edged the young man, making him whimper and whine. Buck had left that night feeling more desperate than he had ever felt before. Bobby hadn't even let him finish that night.

Bobby came back to Buck who was still waiting impatiently. He gave Bucks ass another slap, enjoying the deep red handprint it left behind.

"Damn you look so good like this," Bobby said.

"Just hurry up," Buck hissed.

There was always a risk when they had their rendezvous at work. Other firefighters could wander in, the alarms could go off, or the phone could even ring.

Bobby understood Bucks impatience and as much as he wanted to punish him for it, he knew he was right to be impatient. He squirted some lube into his hand and tossed the bottle onto his desk. He kept a bottle around at all times since he'd begun things with Buck. He had bottles stored everywhere, never knowing when they'd have a chance to fuck.

"Don't bother prepping me. I can handle it," Buck said.

Bobby nodded and rubbed the lube over his own hard cock, staring down at Bucks ass with lust. When he was satisfied that there was enough on him, he aligned himself with Bucks hole.

"Ready?" he asked.

He would never do anything to Buck without first knowing the other man was ready for it, especially because of their BDSM style outside of the station. At his apartment, Bobby kept all sorts of toys handy. But he was already taking a risk by having lube at the station.

Buck nodded, "I'm ready."

Bobby pushed his cock into Bucks tight hole, moaning as he did. Buck always felt perfect around him. Hot, tight, and perfect.

"Fuck," Buck moaned.

"Relax a little," Bobby ordered.

Buck did his best to relax, but it was hard. He always worried when they were having their fun at work.

Bobby reached around Buck, grabbing his cock. He jerked it several times and could feel Buck relaxing immediately under his touch.

"There you go. Good boy," Bobby whispered.

Buck felt Bobby shifting behind him and let out a soft whimper. It always took him some time to adjust to the feeling of a cock inside him.

Bobby pulled his hips back then slammed them forward, earning a grunt from Buck. He began to move faster, enjoying the small noises he pulled from the man underneath him.

"You feel so damn good," Bobby moaned.

All Buck could manage to get out was a whimpered moan in reply. Buck couldn't form words, his mind was too focused on the pleasure he felt.

"Do you want me to be rougher?" Bobby asked.

Buck nodded desperately, wanting more. Bobby wasn't one to disappoint, and began to move more roughly. His cock rubbed over that special spot deep within Buck, earning a very loud moan. Bobby clamped his hand over Bucks mouth, trying to keep him quiet. He knew the door to his office wasn't sound proof and he didn't want anyone coming to investigate.

Buck moaned into Bobbys hand, absolutely loving the feeling. He pushed his hips back, meeting Bobby thrust for thrust. They were both in heaven, enjoying the feeling of eachother moving together. Bobby leaned down and nipped roughly at Bucks neck, making the blonde squirm and whine. He saw a few drops of blood form and knew he had been too rough, but Buck didn't complain.

Bobby continued to thrust into Buck, rubbing over his prostate several times. Buck was struggling not to make too much sound, the pleasure taking over his body. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

"B-Bobby... I..." Buck panted, desperate.

Bobby understood what Buck was trying to say. He could feel Buck tightening around him, hear his panting and moaning growing louder and more desperate.

"Are you going to cum, you little slut?" Bobby purred.

Buck nodded.

"Good. Cum for me."

Buck howled in pleasure and Bobby growled into his ear for him to be quiet. Strand after strand of hot sticky cum shot from Bucks cock, covering the desk. Bobby let himself go too, coating Bucks insides. He buried his face into the crook of Bucks neck, trying to stay quiet as he felt pleasure take over his body.

They both slowly came down from their orgasmic high, out of breath. Bobby pulled out with a wet pop and enjoyed watching some of his cum leaking from Buck.

"Alright. Get dressed. I have you on the schedule for making dinner tonight," Bobby said.

Buck frowned, not wanting to cook, but obeyed.

"Good boy," Bobby said, kissing the blonde.

He gave him one more smack on the ass before sending him out the door.


End file.
